An act of kindness from an unlikley person
by nobody impotant
Summary: Lexi was exousted from a really bad week. It was her birthday and Ace was off on some secrete mission.
1. Chapter 1

An act of kindness, from an unlikely person.

A/N: This is a quick little story I thought of. I don't know if it's going to be any good, but I hope someone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics unleashed, nor do I own the characters.

The Loonatics had just gotten back from a mission and were trying to relax, it had been a long week for them all and they hoped this was the last time they would have to leave home today, Especially Lexi. First of all, earlier that week Zadalvia sent Ace on some high priority secret mission and that left Lexi in charge of the team, then Syther breaks out of prison again and they have to chase him all week, while taking care of several riots that broke out all over the city, then when they finally get Syther back in prison he breaks out again and this time, brings Massive with him (seriously, Acmetropolis has the worst prison guards in the universe.) and to top it all off it was Lexi's birthday tomorrow and no one on the whole team remembered.

Tech was in his workshop with Rev and Slam had gone out to get lunch ( He had already eaten up everything in the kitchen for breakfast.) leaving Lexi and Duck alone in the lounge. Lexi was trying to rest up for a second before the next alarm inevitably went off, but Duck going off about how Zadalvia never seemed to respect him and how, since Ace was gone he was finally going to show everyone how incredible he was. Then when Lexi was finally sick and tired of it, she snapped.

Lexi: Duck! Do you know how frustrating it is, having to lesson to you all day! All it is, is owe I'm the greatest, people don't show me the respect I deserve, Zadalvia is such a bitch. Will you just be quiet for one second? Just one second.

Duck: Geeze, whats gotten your ears in a twist?

Lexi calmed down and told him, what was bothering her. She finished with saying.

Lexi: And to top everything off…..

Duck: What?

Lexi: Ace won't be here for my birthday, not that you would understand anyway.

Duck: Lex…

Just, then the alarm went off and Tech ran into the room.

Tech: There was a break in at the planetary gold reserve, I then it was Massive.

Lexi sighed, and then said.

Lexi: Well, lets get this over with.

The next day, Lexi woke up after barely getting a couple hours of sleep. It turns out when they found Massive, Syther and a small army of petty thugs was waiting for them. She felt like just staying in bed for the rest of the day, but she knew she had to be ready, so she sucked it in took a hot shower and got dressed. When she walked out the door, she noticed a small basket of Cookies with a little card in it. She picked it up and it read.

Dear Lexi,

I'm sorry I missed your birthday and I promise I will make it up to you when I get back.

Love Ace

Lexi practically jumped up in excitement, till she noticed something strange. The litter wasn't in Ace's hand writing and it was awfully short for something he would have written.

Then she heard Duck rambling on about something.

Duck: That Rabbit better be in a better mood today. Those cookies cost me a fortune.


	2. Chapter 2

An act of kindness from an unlikely person Ch2.

A/N: I originally planed this as a one-shot, but I forgot to click complete and it seem to do alright as far as my stories go, so I decided to go ahead and continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unless at some point I make one up.

Lexi, was speechless, she didn't know what to think. Duck the most self-absorbed member of the team actually was the one to try and cheer her up when she needed it.

She tried her best to try and reason, why he would do this for her, but she couldn't. true they had always been pretty close, but even so she never knew him to even think about anyone other then him self for more than, a minute tops. In a last ditch effort to justify his actions, she reasoned that he did it just so she wouldn't snap like she did yesterday, but deep down she had a feeling, there was more to him then just a egotistical showoff people saw him as.

Later that day, she tried to forget what happened and think about more important matters, like when was Ace going to be back. She decided a little time in the training room might clear her head, so after a few minutes of dodging robots and somewhat fake lasers, Tech had set up, she was starting to forget about the whole thing. After an hour of training from hell (Tech was really good at making the simulations realistic) she took a break and went to get a drink. In the kitchen, Tech was arguing with rev over something.

Tech: Rev! Zadalvia needs this done by next week and you just set us months behind.

Rev: Hay how was I supposed to know the fusion thingy, wasn't supposed to connect to the nuclear reactor, if you wouldn't keep the blue pints away from me 24/7 I might know were things go, but know you have to be so…..

Rev went on and on till Tech grabbed his beak, and said.

Tech: I told you from the beginning that, Zaldalvia was being a little paranoid lately, and told me not to let anyone know more then they had to and I also, said if you wanted to help you had to do exactly what I say and don't touch a thing without asking.

Lexi came in and interrupted them, before their little fight could continue.

Lexi: Hay guy, what's with all the racket?

Rev: Oh, we were just trying to build this really cool…

Tech grabbed his beak again, before he could continue and told Lexi.

Tech: Zadalvia has us working on a top secret project and we should really get back on it right now.

Lexi: Ok….

Before any more could be said, Tech was dragging Rev with him back to the lab his hand still holding Rev's mouth shut.

Lexi thought to her self, first Zadalvia send Ace to who knows where for over a week, then she has Tech and Rev doing who know what, behind her back. What has gotten into her?

Lexi's thoughts were interrupted, with the sounds of Duck on the balcony rambling on about something; he sounded….off (drunk).

Duck climbed on the guard rail, and said.

Duck: Well, good bye world thanks for nothing. I hope when I'm gone, the team will be so, fucking happy!

Hearing this, Lexi ran to the balcony and…

A/N: Any guesses, on were this is going?


	3. Chapter 3

An act of kindness from an unlikely person Ch3.

A/N: This is chapter 3 of the story and I hope, at least some people like it. I'm sorry if you are offended by the swearing in any chapter, but I felt the situations in witch its used, called for it, but don't worry I won't be using it like crazy or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics unleashed, just incase someone thinks I do. (yeah right)

Lexi rushed to the balcony, to see Duck standing on the ledge.

Duck: Hope this whole fucking city is going to be happy. Screw you all, you ingrates. You can all go to hell for all I care.

Just as Duck's feet left the guard rails, Lexi wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pulled him back, causing them both to stumble to the floor.

Lexi: Duck, what the hell!? You could've been killed, you idiot.

Duck's drunken mind took a minute, to register what was going on.

Duck: Lexi? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the gym or something?

Lexi: What am I doing?! You're the one that just tried to jump 10,000 feet in the air! Don't you know you could've killed your self?

Duck: That's the idea.

Lexi: What?

Duck: nothing

Duck said, as he walked back into the building like nothing even happened.

Lexi: Duck, where are you going? Duck!

Duck: You know, there isn't really much point in having a first name if nobody's going to use.

Lexi: Okay Danger what's going on?

Duck: I said nothing. Leave it alone Lex.

Lexi: Duck, I mean…. Danger, just tell me what's going on.

Duck: Fuck off, cotton tail.

Duck tried to make it to his room, but Lexi grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him down on the couch.

Lexi: Okay Danger, just tell me what's going one.

Duck: Lexi, I told you it was nothing. Can you just forget about it?

Lexi: Duck I know you wouldn't try to jump off a building for nothing, so just say something.

Duck: Hay, for all you know I would go swimming in a lake of acid, for nothing.

Lexi was fed of with Danger just trying to shrug this off, so she just snapped and said.

Lexi: Duck! You don't just decide to kill your self for no reason. If you have a problem, you need to tell someone. You can't just…..

As Lexi kept trying to get Danger to open up, He just looked at her in astonishment and thought, about how beautiful she looked. If Danger was not in his current state of intoxication, he would have pushed all thought of any possible attraction to the rabbit to the back of his mind, but right now he wasn't thinking about any problems that might arise from being attracted to her, not for logic, not for her relation ship with Ace, not even for his own ego. Danger just thought of asking her one thing that, he wanted to ask her for awhile, but both his pride and his contempt for rabbits had prevented.

Duck: Do you want to go out?

Lexi: What?

Duck: Do you want to go out?

Lexi: Duck, you can't just go from trying to kill your self, to just casually asking me out.

Duck: Why not?

Lexi had no idea, what to say.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Tech and Rev continued working on the top secret project Zadalvia had given them.

Tech: Okay Rev, start it up pal.

Rev hit a large switch cousing some strange engine sound.

Tech: Sound good, shut it off.

Rev: See old buddy old pal, I told you we would be back on track in no time at all, seriously its only been like 5, 10, 20 minutes tops and that counting after we stopped arguing, if we hadn't who knows how long this little project would have took I mean we can argue back and forth for hours right Tech old buddy. Tech? Tech? Where'd you go?

As Rev looked around for Tech, someone cought him off guard and grabbed him from behind, as he struggled to get free the mysterious person threw him into the wall. Before he could recover, something slammed him into the wall again and proceded to beat him to the point in witch he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

An act of kindness from an unlikely person Ch4

A/N: If anyone is still reading, I would like to thank you. I know this story has been far from great, but It's going to get better. (At least, I think so.) At the very least, I know where the story's going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lunatics unleashed and am not making any money off this.

Duck and Lexi, continued their argument for several minutes.

Lexi: Okay Danger, why did you decide all of a sudden you were going to kill yourself?

Duck: Lexi, I always try stupid stuff, when I'm drunk.

Lexi: Duck, the whole time I've known you, I've never seen you drunk.

Duck: And now, you know why. Listen, I got drunk, I tried to jump off a building, get over it!

Lexi was fed up with Duck's stubbornness, when her ears picked up something in the lab. She turned to Duck, who was trying to sneak past her.

Lexi: Duck…..

Duck: What now? Haven't you…..

Lexi: Duck! Something's wrong. I think Rev and Tech are in trouble.

They ran into the lab and found, Rev lying on the floor. Lexi walked over to him and tried to get him to respond.

Lexi: Rev, are you all right? Rev? Rev?!

Lexi shook the road runner, before he jumped up.

Rev: Who- what- where-when-where'd- they- go- what- happened- why- does- my- head- hurt-what's- going- on- why-are…..

Lexi Tried to calm him down with little success, till Duck decided to just slap him out of it.

Rev: Ouch! What- was-that-for-are-you-tryin-to….

Lexi: Rev, what happened?

The roadrunner fell silent for a minute, till he finally managed to pull himself together.

Rev: I-don't- know-me-and-Tech-were-just-minding-our-own-busines s-working-on-the-thingy-Zadalvia-told- us – to-build-that-she-was-being-so-secretive-about-eve n-though-I-am-totally-capable-of-keeping- a-secrete-and-I- know-they-both-knew-it-anyway-me-and-Tech-were-jus t-minding-our-own-bussiness- when-someone-sneeks-behind-me-and-knocks-me-out-sp eaking-of-I-have-a-massive-headache—and….

Lexi and Duck, both grabbed his beak, before he could talk anymore.

Lexi: okay Rev, can you tell me were Tech is?

Lexi said, as she let go of his beak, while Duck held on, till she slapped his arm away.

Rev: I- don't-know-he-was-here-and-when-I-turned-around-he -was-gone-then-some-guy-hit-me-and-thre-me-against -the-wall-then-beat-me-up-then-I-blacked-out-then- you-guys-came-the-Duck-slapped-me-then-started-tel ling-you-guys-what-happened-and-I-guess-you-know-n ow-and-then…..

As Rev kept talking, Lexi's ears picked up the sound of Tech, groaning in pain. She ran towards the sound.

Duck: Hay! Don't leave me with, sir yaps a lot here.

Duck ran to catch up with her, while Rev glared at him, before limping in their direction. Lexi found Tech under and over turned table.

Lexi: Tech, are you okay?

Tech: I've been through worse.

He groaned, as they helped him up.

Hours later, Tech ran through the security feeds, before he saw all he could find out from them.

Tech: I've run through the footage and who ever it was, managed to incapacitate me in under 3 seconds and over power Rev, before he had time to react, and that's really saying something.

Lexi: How,d he manage to get in?

Tech: That's what I can't figure out. There's no signs that anyone managed to get in at all , and for the 4 seconds he attacked Rev and me, he seemed to be covered in some dark mist, so I can't ID him.

As the Lunatics, discussed what happened, a strange being cloaked in shadows watched them.

Mysterious being: Foolish mortal, I question whether or not, these pathetic creatures are even worth my time, But on the other hand... toying with their minds does sound like fun.


End file.
